Rosemary Ashe
Rosemary Ashe is an English actress and singer. Biography Having studied at the Royal Academy of Music and London Opera Centre,she appeared numerous musicals and operas, as well as performing the one-woman show The Killer Soprano. Singing Ashe appeared in the Broadway revival of The Boy Friend and originated the role of Carlotta Giudicelli in The Phantom of the Opera. She appeared in productions of such major musicals as Candide, Les Misérables, and Oliver! Ashe also originated the roles of Felicia Gabriel in The Witches of Eastwick (for which she received an Olivier Award nomination) and Miss Andrews in Mary Poppins. She also contributed to the albums Weird & Wonderful - A Collection Of Songs by Alexander S. Bermange and M.S.: A Song Cycle. Television The Beggar's Opera (1983) Stage The Boy Friend (1984) *Perfect Young Ladies (contains solo lines) *It's Nicer in Nice (contains solo lines) The Metropolitan Mikado (1985)(originated the role) The Phantom of the Opera (1986)(originated the role) *Hannibal (contains solo lines) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh (contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *Don Juan Triumphant *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer Bitter Sweet (1988) *If Love Were All (solo) *Bonne Nuit, Merci (solo) Candide (1988) *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Oh Happy We (duet) *Glitter and Be Gay (solo) *You Were Dead, You Know (duet) *Pilgrims' Procession *My Love (contains solo lines) *I Am Easily Assimilated (contains solo lines) *Finale: Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) *The Venice Gavotte *Make Our Garden Grow (contains solo lines) Forbidden Broadway (1989) Les Misérables (1992) *Castle on a Cloud (duet) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) Follies (1993) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs *Country House (duet) *Could I Ever Leave You? (solo) *Ah But Underneath (contains solo lines) Oliver! *Oliver! (contains solo lines) *I Shall Scream (duet) *Oliver! (reprise)(duet) The Witches of Eastwick (2000)(originated the role) *Eastwick Knows (contains solo lines) *Dirty Laundry (contains solo lines) *Evil (duet) Mary Poppins (2004)(originated the role) *Brimstone and Treacle Part 1 (solo) *Brimstone and Treacle Part 2 (duet) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) *No Place Like London (contains solo lines) *Ah Miss (duet) *Johanna (quartet) (contains solo lines) *Beggar Woman's Lullaby (solo) *Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise) Betwixt! (2008) The Phantom of the Opera (2011) *Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh (contains solo lines) *Grand Finale Sister Act (2016) *Here Within These Walls *How I Got the Calling (contains solo lines) *Do The Sacred Mass (contains solo lines) *Raise Your Voice (contains solo lines) *Take Me to Heaven (reprise) *Sunday Morning Fever *Bless Our Show (contains solo lines) *Fabulous, Baby! (reprise) *Sister Act" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Spread the Love Around Albums The Student Prince (1989) *Garlands Bright (contains solo lines) *In Heidelberg Fair (contains solo lines) *Carnival Of Springtime (contains solo lines) *Act One, Finale: Come Boys, Let's All Be Gay, Boys (contains solo lines) *Student Life (contains solo lines) Kismet (1989) *Rahadlakum (contains solo lines) *Zubbediya (solo) The Killer Soprano (1998) Weird & Wonderful - A Collection Of Songs by Alexander S. Bermange (2004) *I Love to Sing (solo) M.S.: A Song Cycle (2016) *Mondays (solo) Gallery ashecarlotta.jpg|'Carlotta Giudicelli' in The Phantom of the Opera. studentprince1989.jpg|The Student Prince. Kismet1989.jpg|Kismet. ashethénardier.jpg|'Madame Thénardier' in Les Misérables. killersoprano.jpg|'The Killer Soprano.' ashefelicia.jpg|'Felicia Gabriel' in The Witches of Eastwick. bermangeweirdwonderful.jpg|'Weird & Wonderful - A Collection Of Songs by Alexander S. Bermange.' asheandrew.jpg|'Miss Andrew' in Mary Poppins. ashebeggar.jpg|'Beggar Woman' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. mssongcycle.jpg|'M.S. Song Cycle.' Ashe, Rosemary Ashe, Rosemary